User blog:Kenzi McCormick/Re post
Half Breed Sam exhaled. She felt stupid. Samantha is estranged to everybody's lifestyle. She grew up homeless. A half breed born vampire. Loved her mother so much. She was a drug addict, she was an alcoholic, she was legally blind, and she was schizophrenic. But Sam never forgot that she loved her. Even if she did. All the time. All the time... All the time. Her story starts in a rundown apartment. Her mother ran out of the room, screaming because they had no money again. She accused Sam of stealing it. But she'd spent it all so she could put IT in her arm, so she could starve. Sam was hungry, dirty, and was probably struggling with depression. Sam cut herself, burned herself. Sam was 9. She eventually threw her across the room. Dad just sat watching wheel of Fortune. When Child services removed Sam, her mom had overdosed so bad she was sent to the nuthouse. Went there eventually too. She was in there for 6 years. Her grandparents took Sam in, but that ended in blood because her grandfather beat her worse than her dad ever had. She ran away. The night she ran was her 14th birthday. It was also the night her mom died. Alcohol poisoning. Sam took to the streets and lived a wild life of shoplifting, stealing and knives. Child services found Sam again and placed her in a correctional facility. There, she found her way and returned with a new perspective: Get educated. Was registered at Whitechapel High School but never attended until she was released . In order for her to become a full vampire, she needs to be bitten. She went right to the music room. "Hi, you new?" "Yes I am. And unavailable. "She snapped. He moved away. Suddenly, two boys waltzed in. Maya was captivated. One sat beside her, and the other one followed suit. "Hi you must be new. I'm Ethan." "Benny." The other said. “Sam.” The teacher began babbling about Sam saying she was new and to make her feel welcome. "She's our only cellist. This is an endearing accomplishment. We won't hope you won't mind sharing a smidge of your talent with us?" Sam stood up and began Strumming her cello softly. Then she broke into heavy playing. "As he came into the window It was the sound of a crescendo He came into her apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet She ran underneath the table He could see she was unable So she ran into the bedroom She was struck down, It was her doom Annie are you ok? So, Annie are you ok? Are you ok Annie? Annie are you ok? So, Annie are you ok? Are you ok Annie? Annie are you ok? So, Annie are you ok? Are you ok Annie? Annie are you ok? So, Annie are you ok? Are you ok Annie? Annie are you ok? Will you tell us that you're ok? There's a sign at the window That he struck you - a crescendo Annie He came into your apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet Then you ran into the bedroom You were struck down It was your doom Annie are you ok? So, Annie are you ok? Are you ok Annie? Annie are you ok? So, Annie are you ok? Are you ok Annie? Annie are you ok? So, Annie are you ok? Are you ok Annie? You've been hit by You've been hit by A smooth criminal So they came into the outway It was Sunday What a black day Mouth to mouth resuscitation Sounding heartbeats Intimidations Annie are you ok? So, Annie are you ok? Are you ok Annie? Annie are you ok? So, Annie are you ok? Are you ok Annie? Annie are you ok? So, Annie are you ok? Are you ok Annie? Annie are you ok? Will you tell us? That you're ok? There's a sign in the window That he struck you - a crescendo Annie! He came into your apartment Left the bloodstains On the carpet Then you ran into the bedroom You were struck down, it was your doom Annie are you ok? Are you ok Annie? You've been hit by You've been struck by A smooth criminal (I don't know)Annie are you ok? Will you tell us that you're ok? There's a sign at the window(I don't know)That he struck you - a crescendo Annie(I don't know)He came into your apartment(I don't know)He left the bloodstains on the carpet(I don't know why baby)Then you ran into the bedroom(I don't know)You were struck downIt was your doom Annie Annie are you ok? Dad Gone It - Baby! Will you tell us that you're ok? Dad Gone It - Baby! There's a sign at the window Dad Gone It - Baby! That he struck you - a crescendo Annie Hoo Hoo He came into your apartment Dad Gone It He left the bloodstains on the carpet Then you ran into the bedroom Hoo Hoo You were struck down Dad Gone It It was your doom You've been hit by You've been struck by A smooth criminal" The room broke into applause. Her hands vibrated from playing the heavy notes. Ethan was amazed. If Cello could sound like that….Benny winked at her. “No…No...Just...No” She said, disgusted. Ethan laughed. The bell rang, signalling their next class. “Come on. I’ll take you to your next class Sam.” Ethan said. “I just need to put my cello away.” “You need some help?” “Yes, please.” He took one end and she grabbed the other end and they lifted the instrument into the case. “Thanks” She replied. She walked slowly, half dragging her cello case to class. “Just give it to me, Sam.” Ethan said, gripping the cello case. Sam continued walking, feeling a bit bad about making Ethan carry her 100 lbs. Cello case. A sigh escaped her lips as she opened the door to the closet. She helped Ethan put the case in and began walking to class. Category:Blog posts